


Pretty When You Cry

by entropy_can_only_increase



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropy_can_only_increase/pseuds/entropy_can_only_increase
Summary: Mac and Dennis fight





	Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Again, serious content warning for graphic depictions of rape.

Dennis shoves his fingers into Mac’s mouth, forcing his friend’s jaw apart so Dennis can work his cock further down the back of Mac's throat.

The stupid bitch never learns. He should know better than to pick fights with Dennis by now. This is what happens when you question the Golden God.

This is Mac’s punishment: to have a face covered in spit and precum, drool running down his chin, eyes watering. Dennis thrusts roughly into Mac’s mouth, using it for his own pleasure.

Mac gags with every shove. Dennis is relentless, fucking Mac’s face past the dry heaving until his face is purple and his lips are swollen.

Finally, Dennis takes pity on his roommate. He pulls his dick from Mac’s mouth and then his fingers.

Dennis keeps one hand in Mac’s hair, pulling hard enough to make the other man whimper, while he uses the other to smear his cock against Mac’s cheek, leaving a sticky trail behind.

“Dennis, please. No more,” Mac begs in a raspy voice.

“I don't think you've learned your lesson yet, Mac. I'm in control here. You don't get to tell me what to do, you bossy cocksucker.”

Mac is fighting back the urge to cry, Dennis can tell. The expression on his face is familiar: Dennis has seen it on the faces of countless women, in porn and in his own numerous sexual encounters.

It's a good look for Mac.

“Open wide, asshole.”

Mac refuses, and Dennis sees the man’s jaw clench. He rewards Mac with a sharp slap across the cheek.

“Do it, you fucking faggot.”

Mac unclenches his jaw with a sob and a thick swallow, reluctantly taking Dennis’s dick back into his mouth.

“That's a good bitch.”

Disappointingly, Mac’s eyes squeeze shut, meaning Dennis can't see the discomfort there anymore. He can still feel the whining and and sniveling from Mac and he can still feel the glorious way his friend’s throat spasms around his dick.

He's almost there. He just needs a little push.

“Look up at me.”

Mac does as he's told. The tears welling in his eyes and the look of utter helplessness push Dennis to the edge: he lets go, spilling into Mac’s mouth while Mac swallows desperately around his cock.

Dennis can't resist a few more deep thrusts before he lets his dick slide through Mac’s lips.

“I think you learned your lesson.”

Mac glares at Dennis before rising from his knees. He doesn't say a word, just hurries to the bathroom and slams the door behind him.

 


End file.
